Raindrops
by N. Mandy
Summary: As gotas de chuva desciam continuamente daquele céu cinza e ela continuava a esperá-lo. Pequeno fluffy. YamaHaru 8086


**Título:** Raindrops**  
Anime**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**  
Gênero: **Romance/Angústia**  
Casal:** Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Disclaimer:**  
~ Katekyo Hitman REBORN! e seus personagens infelizmente (ou felizmente, vai saber) não me pertencem. Se me pertencesse, eu faria questão de fazer 8086 se tornar realidade! ;D

**Raindrops**

**.  
**

**~~x~~**

Mesmo debaixo daquele céu cinza, daquela chuva interminável que deveria entristecer o coração de qualquer um, ela não estava triste. Não realmente. As gotas de chuva caiam como lagrimas, como se o próprio Deus estivesse chorando, mas ela não via razão para chorar, nenhuma mesma. E mesmo que seu coração apertasse como se fosse uma simples bolinha de papel amassado, seu sorriso não falhava, nem sequer uma vez. Caminhava pela rua molhada, quase encharcada pelas ditas lágrimas de Deus, com seu coração apertado em seu peito, ela seguia cantarolando. Uma doce canção de ninar.

A saudade era mantida a sete chaves em seu coração, quase fugindo, mas firmemente presa. Atada pelas pesadas correntes que ela mesma tinha prendido com força.

Não era como se ela não sentisse dor, não era isso mesmo. Quem olhasse com bastante atenção e cuidado, veria a dor naqueles profundos olhos achocolatados. E por isso ela evitava contato visual o máximo que podia. Para não verem através daquela fachada que criara. E com um sorriso falso no rosto, saia todos os dias a luta, tentando disfarçar o que realmente sentia e presa em uma solidão que somente ela sabia que existia, ela continuava a fingir. A fingir que estava tudo bem e não havia nada errado. A fingir que nada faltava e que aquele imenso vazio em seu coração não existia de verdade. Porque ela sabia que ele voltaria. Ele prometeu que iria. Promessa é dívida.

E sob aquele céu escuro, com as gotas de chuva descendo por suas bochechas como se fosse lágrimas invisíveis, dessa vez dela própria, ela continuava esperando. Esperando, esperando, esperando e esperando. Não importava quanto tempo demorasse, ela continuaria a esperar. Até o dia em que ele voltaria e, dizendo aquelas palavras mágicas, mostraria aquele sorriso que ela tanto amava. Aquele doce sorriso... Aquele doce sorriso que muitas vezes salvara seu coração de se perde em meio ao caos da vida, que a salvara de cair no fundo do poço, que quando não tinha forças aparecia para recarregar sua energia, iluminar sua vida.

E a canção de ninar saia de seus lábios com ternura, repleto dos sentimentos que a jovem moça guardava. Saudade, paixão, amor, carinho... E a cada gota de chuva a melodia a envolvia graciosamente. Emergida nas suaves notas da canção, nem ligava mais se se molhava ou não, brincava com seu guarda-chuva vermelho de bolinhas brancas, girando-o entre seus dedos e espirrando água para os lados. Como uma simples criança que já não era mais. E assim seguia, em meio a falsa alegria, ela quase não o viu parando logo adiante. E como se um sonho que ela não gostaria de acordar, ele disse abrindo um extenso sorriso:

- Estou de volta.

Não levou nem um segundo para que ela deixasse seu guarda-chuva para trás e se jogasse nos braços de seu amado. E após muito tempo, um sorriso genuíno apareceu na face da jovem.

- Bem vindo de volta!

- Sentiu minha falta, Haru? – ele a envolvia com os braços protetoramente. Ela afundou a cabeça em seu peito, suas bochechas levemente avermelhadas.

- Hahi! Claro, Yamamoto-san!

E exatamente como num sonho, eles continuaram abraçados ali, como se fossem um só, recuperando todo o tempo perdido. O guarda-chuva vermelho de bolinhas brancas fora esquecido na rua molhada e as gotas de chuva continuavam a descem daquele céu cinzento, delineando seus corpos graciosamente e encharcando-os sem falhas. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar.

**

* * *

**

**~~x~~**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

~ Hallo! Há quanto tempo! Sentiram minha falta? *desvia de pedras e tomates* Vocês devem ter achado que eu tinha morrido, me desculpe desapontá-los, mas vaso ruim não quebra fácil, e aqui estou! :D

~ Fazia um bom tempo que eu queria escrever uma fic YamaHaru curta. Queria que fosse um drabble, e quase foi, quase mesmo, mas ultrapassou as 500 palavras raspando... No fim, só consegui escrever um fluffy. D:  
Mas para quem que só escreve coisas extremamente dramáticas e ENORMES foi um grande passo... ^~^"

~ Para ser bem franca, não era essa a fic 8086 que eu pretendia postar primeiro, maaaas, não deu para postar a outra antes... ainda. Por enquanto vou deixar esse projeto por debaixo dos panos. :9

~ Eu tive a ideia dessa fic após ler um capitulo de um mangá chamado Rouge et Noir, de Mizutani Kyoko. A primeira coisa que eu fiz ao ler o titulo do capitulo foi associar gotas de chuva com o Guardião da Chuva... E assim foi desenrolando, até dar no que deu. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado dessa pequena fluffy –quase drabble- que eu escrevi. :D  
Sinceramente, eu daria tudo para que YamaHaru fosse Canon! -_-"

~ Bitte, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews – é o mesmo esqueminha de sempre: clicar no botãozinho escrito "Review this Story/Chapter" e deixar seu comentário. Danke! (;

~ Essa fic NÃO foi betada! Por quê? PORQUE MINHA BETA SUMIU DD:  
Puri-nee! Come back, please!

E fiquem esperando por notícias minhas, eu voltarei em breve com mais desse ship maravilhoso. Hihihi.

Beeijinhos :*****, _Mandy-chan_.


End file.
